


Tea, Head Pats and Golden Apples

by ShinyRocks



Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After L’manburg’s 3rd explosion, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tubbo, Tea, Tommy and Tubbo are best homies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awesamdad, sleepy tommy, tubbo deserves head pats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: Tommy asks Tubbo to help him make tea, and fluff, sleepiness and responsible awesamdad ensues.Not a ship fic don’t ship minors luvs 🖕🥰 also awesamdad supremacy
Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Tea, Head Pats and Golden Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I really really like this one and how cute it is

Tubbo was sitting on Tommy’s ender chest, while Tommy was grounding leaves he had stolen from Technoblade’s house, which he had been to a few hours before. Tommy pulled a red mug out of his chest and asked “Hey Tubbo, how do you heat up water?”

Tubbo snickered “Do- do you not know how to heat up water?” Tommy looked at him, extremely offended “Oh fuck off you aristocratic pussy bitch!” Tubbo looked at him “Well that was rude. I’m not heating up your water for you now.” 

He looked away from him angrily and crossed his arms and held his head high. “No, no Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo!” Tommy pouted and put the leaves in a small tea bag that he also stole from Technoblade.

Tubbo turned back around, and uncrossed his arms, keeping his expression and pulled his head down. “Tubbooo...” Tubbo snickered and replied “Yes Tommy?”  
Tommy pulled up his hands and starting pleading “Can you please reheat my water Tubbo?” Tubbo sighed and took his mug and tea leaves. 

Tommy’s smile brightened and he followed Tubbo as he took Tommy’s mug and started raiding his chests for sticks, logs and coal. He eventually found them and made a makeshift campfire outside near the carrot farm. 

He lit it on fire and said to Tommy “I’m gonna make sure you don’t burn your hand. Make sure nothing touches the mug.”

Tommy nodded and took the mug and sat down near the campfire, a reasonable distance away while Tubbo took Tommy’s iron and made it into iron bars and welded it to look like a half square. He added a small iron sheet on the top middle for the water bucket.

He took it back outside and dug it on either side of the campfire and took the mug from Tommy, who was uncharacteristically happy and excited “Is this the first time you’ve drank tea before? Your too happy.” Tommy nodded and his happy expression dimmed slightly.

He took his water bucket and placed it on top of the iron bars. Tommy watched it with extreme interest and Tubbo sat next to Tommy. Tommy, looking at Tubbo’s stubby horns and noticing his floppy ears. Goats liked pets right?

Tommy hesitantly brought his hand behind Tubbo’s ear and scratched behind it. Tubbo leaned into the touch and started humming happily. Tommy put down his mug and started petting Tubbo’s head. Tubbo started leaning back into Tommy and bleated.

Tubbo immediately covered his mouth and started inching away as Tommy started laughing so loud he thought his eardrums would bleed. “Tommy shut the fuck up!”  
Tommy paced himself and said “Okay, goat boy. You want some more head pats?”

Tubbo looked back at Tommy and leaned on him “Your lucky I’m reheating your water, you may as well reward me, Tommy.”, Tommy did his weird repeating laugh and patted Tubbo’s head. Tubbo leaned into it and started humming again

“Oh your doing that weird humming shit again.” Tommy said, maneuvering so that Tubbo was in his lap. Tubbo yawned and said “Get the water bucket and put the tea leaves in. Wait like, 3 minutes I think.” Tubbo stretched and leaned into Tommy again. 

Tommy laughed and grabbed the bucket, and took the tea leaves bag and dropped it in, making sure the string was on the lip of the bucket and put it near the campfire again. He propped up Tubbo, who groaned in response. 

“Tommyyy.. I’m tired...” Tommy laughed and responded “Really Tubbo, your tired?”  
Tubbo nodded and closed his eyes. Tommy waited a few more minutes, hearing Tubbo fall asleep a few seconds before his mental timer went off. He grabbed the bucket and poured tea into his mug and drank it. He liked it and put his mug a foot away from him and he laid down with Tubbo. Tubbo snuggled up to him and went on his side.

Tommy laughed and wrapped his arms around Tubbo and fell asleep a few moments later.

Awesamdude was going to check on Tommy, to make sure no one came to assassinate him or rob him. He was on the path and when Tommy’s house was in view, so was the campfire, bucket of tea and Tommy and Tubbo. Sam walked as silently as possible and looked at them. They were curled up on the grass 4 feet away from a campfire with an odd iron contraption above it.

The contraption had a bucket on a weird colored liquid on it. It was too faint to be a potion, and no one used campfires for potions. He looked at Tommy and Tubbo again and smiled fondly. He grabbed the mug and poured it out on the campfire. It wasn’t enough so he used a bit of the bucket. Not enough to get rid of it though.

He shrugged and put the mug, bucket and iron contraption in Tommy’s chests. He destroyed the campfire. When he did both Tommy and Tubbo shivered in unison. He thought about what to do with the kids. He was big and tall enough to pick up both of them, because they were both very scrawny and short compared to him.

He picked both of them up with minor difficulty because they kept stirring. They were surprisedly light for two teenagers. He carried them to Tommy’s floor, because that’s how far he could get without his knees buckling from the weight. He placed them onto the floor and thought about what to do.

He could carry them to their bed, but he could potentially drop them. He could make a little makeshift bed, which would be the better option. He raided Tommy’s chest and found a red and white cloak, something a royal would wear. He almost didn’t recognize it until he realized it was Technoblade’s.

He scowled and stuffed it back into the chest. He dug a bit more and found a deep blue blanket that had a tag attached that said “Friend”. He smiled and looked over to the boys. He realized they couldn’t sleep on the solid floor. He frowned and brought cloak back out again and shifted Tommy and Tubbo so that they were laying on the cloak.

He wrapped them up in the cloak and noticed they snuggled into each other. Sam smiled and put the blue blanket on them. He decided this was not enough. He had a few golden apples in his inventory and put them on the counter. He also put the bucket of the colorful liquid in Tommy’s mug and put it on the counter. He didn’t want to stain or break anything. 

When Tommy woke up, he noticed he was inside and wrapped in warm blankets, he looked over to Tubbo, who was still snoring and stirring a bit. Tommy sat up and Tubbo groaned and murmured something before turning over. Tommy was about to get up when Tubbo tugged on his shirt. “No, your warm.” Tommy laughed and said “But Tubbo, I have work.”

Tubbo opened his eyes and said “I mean this as nicely as possible, fuck your work.” Tommy almost doubled over laughing and stood up, despite Tubbo’s protest. “Nooooo...” Tommy kneeled down and looked Tubbo in the eye “Look, if I carried you until you were willing to walk, would you shut up?” Tubbo looked at him and nodded. Tommy sighed and pulled Tubbo out of the blankets and carried him like a parent would carry a tired child through a theme park. 

Tommy walked over to the counter and saw a note that said “Gave you some golden apples and tucked you in! -Awesamdude” Tommy smiled and pocketed the golden apples. Maybe Sam wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want to continue this luvs,,, I would love to cuz this is such a cute idea
> 
> Fluff oneshot book if I can figure it out pog?


End file.
